The World Screams in Different Colors
by SatanicAsch
Summary: Import from AO3. Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You have just finished PACKING your things into an always trusty HASH MAP brand backpack. You'd never admit it outloud, but this pack is a piece of shit. Back to the matter at hand, why are you leaving so suddenly? Your BROTHER, DIRK STRIDER, has been missing for 3 months. DaveJade


-Chapter 1-  
Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You have just finished PACKING your things into an always trusty HASH MAP© brand backpack. You'd never admit it outloud, but this pack is a piece of shit.

Back to the matter at hand, why are you leaving so suddenly? Your BROTHER, DIRK STRIDER, has been missing for 3 months. As you are now, as of today, old enough to leave your DEN to find him. Today is December 3rd, year 946, day BETA. In other words, it is your BIRTHDAY! However, you don't on celebrating it.

"He was probably gutted and hanged by demon hunters, Dave.", an all to familiar voice shouts from behind you. "Just stay. Please."

You turn around fully to see your long time friend/ex-girlfriend standing in the doorway to your room.

"Sorry, TZ. Some freaky sixth sense shit is tellin' me he's still kickin'. I'll be back busting my sick rhymes with your blind, red-fetish, troll ass in no time! And Dirk'll be right there with us, like usual.", You smile softly to her before turning back to adjust your luggage.

You feel her lean into your, now fully grown, dark-red wings. She makes slow petting movements and ruffles up your soft, downy feathers. You hum lightly in content. It'd be a really nice moment if Terezi didn't seem so bad.

"Hey Dave?", she mumbles quietly into your wings. You turn your head towards her, being careful not to misplace your hella SWEET SHADES. "Don't die.."

"Come on, TZ. You know I wouldn't die on you guys. Someones gotta keep that fucking party animal Sollux under control.", You grin as she laughs into your feathers.

"I will humbly take this position while you are away, Sir Cherry Feathers!", You try to make the best annoyed face you can at the nickname, but that just causes her to barrel over laughing. You don't have the will-power to keep yourself from laughing.

Terezi has always been the friend you could let your guard down around. Not matter what you do, she is always right next to you. The two of you had tried dating before when you were younger. About 16 to be exact. It didn't really work out. Plus you both knew she was in love with someone else. You turn fully to her and make a diamond symbol with your hands. She smiles softly, razor bladed teeth mostly covered, and returns the gesture.

"But, Dave, I am ser-", Terezi starts before you cute her off.

"Yea, yea TZ. Come back alive! Bring back milk! All the cliche movie things you tell your husband before he goes to the war!", You grin as you pull her onto your bed. She gives youa "light" punch in the stomach. Naturally, you cough and fall down. Why the hell are trolls so strong? She lets out a terrifying, but nice, cackling laugh before riffling through your backpack.

"Yes, David! All the cliche movie things! Minus the dying, of course! Humans seem to do that a lot.", She continues to laugh.

"Thanks, TZ. I really needed that punch in the gut. I also REALLY need you to totally wreck my, for once, organized bag.", You get up from the floor, and adjust your shades. "Don't you have a shitty movie loving, grumpy, troll boyfriend to get back to? Or is it 'matesprite'? Whatever your weird troll lingo from boyfriend is."

"It's 'matesprit', David. Sprite is a delicious human beverage. In which I expect you to bring for me when you come home. Plus, my best CoolKid abandoning us entitles me to a leave of absence!"

"No guilt trips, TZ.", You smirk and attempt to re-organize your backpack.

"Did you pack a brush?", She asks. Oh god, this could go on for hours now.

You just pass her a thumbs up.

"Briefs?"

"Boxers, actually."

"Human money?"

"Yes, Mom, or lusus. Whatever your parent was called."

"Water bottles?"

"A thousand times yes, TZ! I am the QUEEN of cliche luggage. I even got the airlines approved bottles, Terezi. I gotta sneak my sword by though. Airlines won't have none of that shit.", You state dramatically, jumping onto your single person bed, next to her. "And if I get caught, which would be totally intentional, they'd be like 'WHOA, this guys bring fuckin' swords on the plane? What a badass'.

You look over to TZ, who is now on the floor laughing. So you decide to continue.

"Most losers would bring guns. Or like, a high-tech proton cannon. Aw, I wonder if I could get one of those things. That'd be cool a fuck. The hunters would be like, 'holy shit, high-tech proton cannon. Better go the fuck home'. Then i'll be hunting the hunters, Terezi! Hunting the hunters!", You finish loudly, surely angering Karkat in the living room.

TZ get up from the floor, lifting her glasses to wipe a teal tear from her scarred red eyes.

"Don't make me laugh, Dave. I'm still mad at you for leaving.", She says with a huff, placing a grey hand on your wings.

"Sorry."

"Just, seriously. Be careful. You know the demon hunters have been really active lately.", She continues to pet your wings.

She was right. Reports from "sister" dens have had nothing but death reports from the hunters. Your den is extremely lucky to have no deaths. Probably cause it's an abandon hotel in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere.

-DAVE: Tell us a quick bit about Demon Hunters.-

Hell yeah. Demon hunters are exactly what they sound like. They hunt demons, like Terezi and you. Most demon hunters are humans, or trolls, with a grudge against demons. People who refuse to believe some demons don't want violence. And they mostly kill the good demons. You think that the Demon hunters have created more bad demons by killing innocents. Most demons just wanna live like humans. Plus the sweet perks like wings and tails.

Your breed of demon is Tier 1. The second highest, purest, level of demon genetics. Born into this world as a demon. Offspring of two Tier 1 or Tier 2 parents. Your breed have the heaviest appearance differences from humans. You attributes include: A 17ft wing span. Your wings can repress into a smaller form to hide them. A thin tail, the same color as your wings, with a long, soft tuft of fur on the end. Dual elongated canines. As well as black claws, that you usually file down and cut to make then look just like black painted nails. Your brother is the same Tier as you.

Terezi is a Tier 2 breed of demon. A demon born from a single demon parent. Her, being a troll, gives her less of the attributes as she would have if she was of human base. She just has a black-teal tail and a set of hella sharp teeth.

Your "friend", Sollux is a Tier 3. A troll injected with demon genes in early life. He doesn't talk about it much. And he doesn't have any major appearance changes.

Then there is Aradia, Sollux's 'matesprite'. A Tier 0 demon. These are the strongest demons. The rarest breed and no one really knows how they come into this world. Psh, and you watch adventure movies with her all day. Some omnipotent being she is.

Your den does not accept Tier 4 or Tier 5. Tier 4 is caused from strong negative emotions such as: Hate, greed, desperation, and envy, and these turn the creator of the emotions in themselves into a monster. These demons cause the most trouble. The only noticeable appearance changes are darker eyes and clear lack of humanity. A Tier 5 is the child of a completed Tier 4.

-Dave: Explain why Trolls are on Earth!-

Pretty sick of explaining shit.

-Dave: Do it you little prick.-

God damn it! Trolls are on Earth because there shitty planet was overruled by a cookie company and they seek refuge here. 62% of trolls on Earth are demons. Blah blah.

"I'd say your packed, David.", Terezi interrupts your inner monologue.

"Oh, I see. You want me gone now, eh TZ?", You smirk. "Guy can't even talk to the voice in his head with out his hot space babe shoving him out the the door."

"Dave-"

"No, TZ. I can see you no longer want me here.",

"DAVE!-"

"I just have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. Did you touch my wiener, Terezi? DID YOU?!", You finish dramatically, lightly grabbing her arm.

She is now on the floor again, clutching her stomach and laughing like a maniac. Everyone's probably pissed off at you two.

"TEREZI! Please, SHUT THE FUCK UP!", You hear Karkat shout from the living room. Oops.

"Sorry, Karkles!", She yells back.

"Don't call me that!", He growls. "It's degrading!"

You just smile and grab your HASHMAP© backpack and throw it over your shoulder.

-Dave: Introduce Den members!-

Fine, fine. Besides TZ, Dirk, and yourself there is, Sollux, Aradia and Karkat. Sollux really like computer shit and he's a huge bipolar nerd. Aradia is really sweet and loves adventure. She is always flying around and slightly beyond your densite, picking up skulls and fossils. It's a shame she couldn't become a professional archaeologist. Karkat isn't even a demon. He was kicked out of troll culture 'cause he doesn't fit the hemocaste or something. Your den is basically just a bunch of weird misfits.

"Alright assholes. I gotta head out.", You speak loudly to your family. That's really what they are to you. You've known 'em since you could remember.

"Bye loser! Don't get fucking murdered.", Karkat shouts.

"Awe, i'll miss you too, Karkles!~", You grin, "You sure you don't wanna admit your undying love to me before I go?"

He just grumbles and goes back to his shitty rom-com movies.

"Be careful, Dave. I've seen how merciless those so-called "Exorcists" can be.", Aradia speaks beside you, walking with you to the door. Her translucent pixie wings just touching the edge of your feathered ones.

"I know. I'll try to be back as soon as possible. Bye Aradia. Bye TZ."

"See you later, Dave.",

"See you soon, Mr. Cherry Feathers!"

"Get going asthhole.", Sollux yells from his bedroom doorway.

You grab your hoodie from the door way and open the door. After you step out, you expand your wants fully, cracking them and warming up the muscles.

"Later."

"REMEMBER TO CONTACT US ON PESTERCHUM WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE!", Terezi shouts from behind you.

You take off, flying as high as you can go in the winter fog. You look at your phone quickly. Fuckin' four AM. You'll make your first stop in about 14 hours.

-Dave: Be the Exorcist girl!-  
You are now JADE HARLEY! Self pro-claimed demon exorcist extraordinaire! Right now you are with you loving "uncle", JAKE ENGLISH, at the BAR. He is much more like a cousin to you. 3 days ago it was both of your birthdays. You turned 18 years old. Jake turned 21.  
However you are extremely concerned that your close friend, ROXY LALONDE, and Jake have entered a drinking contest... 30 minutes ago... And they are still at it! You want to go to the hotel! But someone needs to take these two home! Rose, Fef, and Eridan left 45 minutes ago. John left 15 minutes ago. Jane never even bothered to leave the hotel room! Now you're all by your self.

-Jade: Be the grown-up!-

Damn right!

"Jake, Roxy. Lets go to he hotel. You can always drink tomorrow!", you grab Jake's arm and start to pull.

"Just a bit longer, Jade dear.", He slurs.

"Pleeease, Jadey!", Roxy yells, a bit to loudly.

"No lets go to the hotel! Now!", You now now grab Roxy's arm and haul both of them out.

"Nooo, Jadey.", Roxy fights against your iron grip.

"We have till the 5th to drink and have fun. I'm setting an 8:00 PM curfew!", Jake and Roxy just groan and allow themself be toated along.

While bringing your precious cargo to the hotel, you take the time to look around the town. It's mostly composed of average sized, dark wooden buildings. You'd love to take the time to draw it later! It's very quaint and cinematic. The entire town looks like and old western movie! With more snow.

You let go of the two drunks to pull your mitten out of your pockets. The barren snow-y landscape is the opposite of your nice always-spring island! You really don't like the cold.. It was fun at first, but now its just damp. And cold. And you don't like it!

-Jade: Share your opinion on demons?-

Gladly! Demon's are awful. They had killed John's dad, Jake's grandma, Jane's dad, and your grandpa during a family reunion! You were only 5 at the time. You'll never forgive them. You and your family have trained for a while to hunt demons professionally. You guys are still pretty new at it, but you have had a few cases on Tier 4 & 5 demons in residential areas. You've never seen Tier 3 to 0.

After a while you had teamed up with the Lalonde's. You don't really know much about their pasts but Rose is a demonology expert and Roxy is good with a gun... When she's not intoxicated. But she is still really sweet!

And a few weeks ago, you had teamed up with Eridan and Feferi. They are the first trolls you had ever seen. Feferi is really nice and you share a lot of the same interests. She is also the highest blooded troll on the hemocaste! She ran away from Alternia after a friend of her's was banished for being a mutant. Eridan had followed her. Eridan.. You get along less with Eridan. He is usually complaining or quiet. When he doing neither of the two, he is roleplaying with Roxy. You're sure he could be really sweet, when he wants to be.

This is your first mission with Fef and Eridan. At a warehouse, owned by Jane, your family had built a very high-tech demon trap. It is a one way in no way out deal. You're not very sure how it works.. 4 months ago, it registered a Tier 3 demon. 3 months ago, it registered a Tier 1 demon! Both are still inside it as far as the readings show. Unfortunately, you where at the other side of the world, on a mission, when it registered. It's been a slow journey back. But it is still exciting! Think of the things you could figure out from it! Examinations to be had, dissections to be done!

-Jade: Enter hotel!-

Oh, you're at the hotel already? Time fly's when you're talking to the voice in your head!

You step through the front door, checking behind you to see if those two overgrown kids are behind you... Yep! They are. Jake takes the elevator while you and Roxy take the stares.

"Just a few more days and we'll be at the warehouse!", you hear Jane speak from the door. Jake is already laying down on the bed. Everyone is scattered throughout the room. Eridan is reading a book on demons, undoubtedly belonging to Rose. Rose herself is laying down on one of the large white beds, writing in a purple-binded journal. Roxy goes to lay down next to Jake while Jane sighs at their behaviour. Jane resumes taking Feferi about the warehouse. John jumps up from behind the door and screams "boo" in your ear.

"AHH!", You shout, and hit him on the back of his head. "Don't do that!"

"I was just playing, Jade! Stop hitting me.", He gasps out from in between laughs.

You make your best annoyed face and storm off out the door.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air!", You notify the room.

"Okay, Jade. Be careful!", Jane tells you before you shut the door.

-Jade: Draw!-

Okay! You pull out your average-sized sketch pad from you BOARDGAME© brand backpack. Your drawings are awful, but your family likes them at least!

You wipe of some snow from a near by bench with your backpack and prepare to sit down. You quickly flip through the used pages, smiling as you see the improvement from your old work to your newer work.

You look around for anything that catches your eye to draw. First you see a cute blood-red colored bird, and make a quick sketch. After that you draw a few of the building, and even some of the people! You continue doodling until your pencil is abruptly ripped from your hands.

"Hey!", You yell angrily, looking down.

Your face softens as you see it is just a puppy. It's fur is a brilliant snow-white, and it's kinda hard to see him in this weather. He has bright green eyes and a green-tinged nose. He yaps at you before running off with your pencil.

"Hey! Give that back!", you chase him, till he suddenly stops and you bash head first into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!", You look up to the person you just assaulted. Whoa.

He had stark blond hair, moving down into his face. He was wearing sunglasses. Who the hell wears sunglasses in the weather. He had a simple red hoodie on with a wear gear symbol right in the center in his chest. He had a pair of dark wash skinny-jeans on and a pair of maroon converse. That is no clothing for this weather!

"Shouldn't you be dressed warmer?", you say out loud, intending only speak that in your head. You quickly pull your hands up to your mouth and you flush bright red, if the cold didn't make you do that already.

"It's no problem. Sorta told the pup to find me a pencil.", He smiles, pulling the pencil out of the puppy's mouth and handing it back to you. "And I like the cold. Sorry 'bout the dog spit."

"Oh, the puppy is yours?", You ask, taking the drool-soaked pencil in your hand.

"Not really, he just keeps following me.", he picks up the pup.

He looks kinda nervous. Like he is hiding something. You overlook this because yoou just can't stop looking at every other physical feature on him.

"Does he have a name?", you ask.

"Nope. If I name it, i'll get attached.", he holds the pup out like a doll.

"How about Becquerel?", You had seen the name on one of Rose's many textbooks. It's been stuck in your head for a while.

"Kinda a weird name.", He grins uneasily. He has a slight accent you can't place.

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Jade Harley!", you stick a mitten-clad hand out.

He looks around, nervous.

"Dave Strider.", he shakes your hand.

"So, Dave Strider, How 'bout a drink?"


End file.
